Harry Halliwell: la verdadera Herencia
by Sakura n.n
Summary: Harry Potter,nunca fue un Potter en verdad,poco se esperaba ser en verdad él hijo de una de las hechiceras,tampoco espera que Dumblerdore fuera en-realidad una persona que no se preocupaba de él en verdad. Esta es la historia de como todo cambia a sus 13 años.(Harry Potter y Charmed no son de mi propiedad,son de sus respectivos creadores)
1. La verdad,volver a la familia

**_Bueno comenzaremos con esta historia,espero sea de su agrado he estado un tiempo trabajando en la historia,sin más que decir ojala les guste._**

Harry estaba sentado en su cama, de su pequeña habitación en Surrey, había terminado su tercer año en Hogwarts y averiguado de que tenía un padrino, que lo quería mucho pero era considerado injustamente un criminal...estaba triste por eso, los Dursley eran unos malditos, menos tía Petunia que estaba actuando raro...Harry suspiro, deseaba tener una familia que en realidad lo quisiera. Lo que no sabía era que ese deseo se le haría realidad.

Mientras en Estados Unidos San Francisco...Chris Perry Halliwell, miraba como su madre...Piper, quien aún no sabía que él era su hijo, jugaba con su hermano mayor Wyatt...por raro que pareciera, el extrañaba en parte el futuro, pero lo extrañaba, no era algo material, extrañaba a su hermano mayor Harry, quien lo cuido a él y Wyatt cuando su madre murió, sin pensarlo 2 veces tomo la custodia de sus hermanos menores y los cuido, con su vida, extrañaba a Harry, sabía que faltaba poco para que lo volviera a ver y lo asustaba, sabía que su hermano no tubo las mejores de las infancias, aun así fue un hermano mayor cariñoso y comprensivo, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por la familia, el día de la muerte de su madre, él no lo dejo solo y regaño a Leo por culparlo, cuidó a Wyatt, pero Wyatt aun así se volvió malvado...y en un gran golpe para ambos hermanos menores...perdieron a su hermano mayor, recuerda igual, esa conversación que tuvieron cuando tenía solo 4 años.

.::Flash back de Chris::.

Un niño de 4 años estaba sentado en un banquillo, mientras uno mayor se movía de aquí a allá en la cocina.

―Vez Chris, así es como se hacen las galletas que tanto te gustan―dijo el mayor con una sonrisa en su rostro

―wow...Hary eres supeg―dijo Chris con dificultad en las r, aún era pequeño

―gracias...ahora a esperar a que se enfrien, no queremos que nos hagan mal ¿verdad?―dijo el joven de 18 años sonriendo, Chris le sonrió de vuelta

―no queremos, enbegmagnos...Hary, tu contaste que no siempe viviste con Mamá y papá, ¿con quién vivías? ―dijo Chris viendo a su hermano mayor, Harry suspiro temblorosamente y le sonrió a su hermanito menor

―viví, con dos personas que creí que eran de la familia, el hombre era horrible conmigo...casi como un demonio―dijo Harry, sonrió al ver que su hermanito ponía mala cara―y la mujer parecía un caballo―eso izó reír a Chris―pero, ella nunca quiso ser mala conmigo, me quiso e intento protegerme la pase muy mal en esa época Chris―dijo Harry pero luego sonrió―pero luego de mi tercer año en la escuela Hogwarts, me entere de la verdad, a los 13 años pude conocer a mamá y papá, ellos me cuidaron, me quisieron...al igual que las tías―Harry vio que su hermanito fruncía el ceño ligeramente.

―Hary, ¿Papá me odia? ―pregunto Chris triste, Harry suspiro pero abrazo a su hermanito con fuerza

―no te odia...solo no sabe que tiene un hijo tan maravilloso como tú...pero me tienes a mi, a mamá, a Wyatt y nuestras tías locas, con sus esposos igual de locos―dijo Harry, asiendo que Chris se riera.

. .::Fin del Flash Back de Chris::.

Chris suspiro ruidosamente, ganándose una mirada de Piper

―¿Qué te pasa Chris pareces...melancólico? ―dijo Piper viendo a Chris, él se sorprendió pero negó con la cabeza

―no es nada, solo recordaba algunas cosas de mi infancia... ―dijo Chris con un toque melancólico

―Parece que lo extrañas... ―dijo Piper distraidamente, jugando un poco con Wyatt

―no es eso...extraño a mi hermano mayor...el me cuido harto―dijo Chris con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

―¿qué paso con él? ―dijo Piper viéndolo

―lo siento, no lo puedo decir, consecuencias futuras... ―dijo Chris rápidamente, Piper suspiro y siguió jugando con Wyatt, aunque sentía que ya lo había hecho antes...tal vez alucinaba...

Con Harry, dos días después. Harry fue despertado por su Tía

―Harry, Harry despierta cariño, tengo que hablar contigo―dijo ella en medio de la noche, Harry se despertó aturdido, era muy tarde, cerca de las 3 de la mañana...

―¿Tía Petunia que pasa? ―dijo confundido

―Tengo que contarte algo importarte, por favor siéntate―dijo ella con preocupación en su voz Harry izó caso altiro―mi hermana y yo nos habíamos reconciliado, luego de ella salió de Hogwarts, pero ella no quería que me lastimara así que mantuvimos una farsa―dijo Petunia triste, Harry se sorprendió al oír eso―y cuando...ella te recibió me contó...Harry esto te lo tenía que contar hoy, a esta hora porque el encanto se rompe ahora...tú madre biológica, te entrego por protección a Lily y James―dijo Petunia triste, haciendo que Harry se sorprendiera

―¿Qué?

―El nombre de tu madre es Piper, Piper Halliwell, ella quería tenerte, pero estabas en un gran peligro con ella. Lily era su amiga al igual que James, ellos aceptaron adoptarte para cuidarte, Piper te visito seguido, hasta que le hicieron un hechizo a ella, para que te olvidara, hasta esta noche y a ti un encanto de glamur―dijo Petunia, viendo a Harry, él estaba en shock, entonces ella saco un espejo y izó que Harry se mirara en él, entonces Harry se vio y vio que tenía ahora, el cabello más como castaño, sus ojos eran un poco más claros pero permanecían verdes y a pesar de que no tenía los lentes puestos podía ver muy bien

―Tía Petunia ¿es verdad? ―dijo el triste

―Si Harry, ella te ama, pero quería protegerte―dijo ella―y otra cosa, Dumblerdore, no confíes en él Harry, solo quiere usarte, confía en mi―dijo ella viendo a Harry fijamente, Harry asintió―bien ahora párate, es hora de que vayas a tu verdadero hogar―dijo ella con una sonrisa

―¿cómo lo are tía?

―con magia―dijo ella con una sonrisa―ven te ayudare a guardar tus cosas―dijo ella rapidamente, Harry asintió

Mientras en la mansión Halliwell, eran las 10 de la noche, más o menos (horas diferentes por ser lugares apartados), Piper quien limpiaba los platos, estaba tranquila cuando sintió un dolor en su cabeza, y se le cayó el plato, el sonido del plato izó que Phoebe fuera a ver a su hermana rápidamente

―Piper...Piper ¿Piper estas bien? ―pregunto ella preocupada

―sí, solo...que, me dolió la cabeza no es na... ―se calló en ese momento, el dolor volvió pero con imágenes

.::Flash Back de Piper::.

―Es un niño Piper, pero...no puedes conservarlo―dijo Prue triste

―PERO ES MI HIJO

―Piper, los ancianos te lo quitaran, debemos ponerlo a salvo...

―sí, lo entiendo―dijo Piper triste, abrazo a su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente―mi bebe, te amo...cuídate...

―Piper, puedes dejarlo con los Potter, ellos son buenos amigos tuyos, y querían un hijo verdad

―sí, bien Harry, estarás con unas personas muy buenas―dijo Piper con un toque de tristeza

―Hermanita...lo volverás a ver, te lo prometo, solo puedes seguir visitandolo, asta que te hagan olvidarlo...

―si, Harry, es el primer Halliwell en tener un nombre que no sea con P―dijo ella divertida

―Tienes razon, bien sobrinito, te extrañaremos―dijo Prue triste mientras le hacía cariño en la cabeza...

.::Fin del Flash Back de Piper::.

―Tengo un hijo... ―dijo Piper sorprendida...

―si Wyatt...

―No no Phoebe, tengo otro hijo, se llama Harry, Prue sabía de él, fue mi primer hijo y de Leo―dijo Piper sorprendida y temblando levemente, Chris quien venía llegando quedo en Shock, era el día en que Harry volvía con su familia

―¿Qué?

―sí, mis memorias fueron bloqueadas, pero mi bebe debe tener 13 años, en la actualidad...Phoebe hay que localizarlo―dijo Piper rápidamente

―Si...si quiero conocer a mi sobrino―dijo Phoebe apresuradamente, entonces vio a Chris―nos ayudaras Chris o te quedaras ahí parado

―lo siento, bien yo iré a ver casi consigo información de él―dijo Chris rápidamente

―Piper, llama a Leo...

―sí, lo are...LEO VEN AQUI―dijo Piper rápidamente, Leo llego a los segundos

―¿Que pasa un demonio que...?

―Harry, Leo…recuerdas a Harry―dijo Piper rápidamente, Leo parpadeo y luego sus ojos se abrieron como si comenzara a recodar todo

―oh por dios, Harry nuestro hijo... ―dijo Leo sorprendido, Piper asintió... ―Iré donde los ancianos, para ver casi saben dónde encontrarlo―dijo Leo rápidamente, Piper asintió mientras ella se iba al libro de las sombras...mientras tanto Chris, estaba en su habitación del P3,caminando de aquí a allá, preocupado, había visto a su hermano mayor en fotos, cuando era chico...pero aun así estaba asustado de verlo, lo admiro siempre...estaba preocupado de cómo lo trataría, ¿sería igual que las hermanas?¿le haría caso?¿confiaría en él?...Chris todo eso le preocupaba y asustaba...

Mientras Harry, estaba vestido y listo para irse

―Bien Harry, tienes que modificar el hechizo, recuerda que te magia es diferente, es Wicca ósea que no necesitas la varita―dijo Petunia viendo a Harry preocupada

―Si Tía lo se tranquila―entonces Harry empezó a leer el papel que su tía había guardado durante todo este tiempo que decía "Esta noche y a esta hora. Invoco al Antiguo Poder. Trae de regreso a..., trae de regreso el Poder de..."y tenía algunas instrucciones para una especie de poción―veamos, esto debe ir así...listo―dijo luego de hacer unas pequeñas correcciones―bien tía Petunia, cuídese

―Tú igual Harry―ella lo abrazo, Harry sonrió ligeramente, luego lo soltó

―bien ya es hora, creo que usare hartos de mis poderes, ya que es lejos―dijo Harry, Petunia sonrió, entonces Harry tomo todas sus cosas y comenzó a recitar, mientras hacía que juntaba algunas―Esta noche y a esta hora. Invoco al antiguo poder. Llévame de regreso a mi familia, llévame de regreso a las Halliwell

Luego de recitar eso, desapareció, Petunia suspiro

―cuídate Harry y suerte... ―murmuro ella...Mientras que Harry llego gusto adentro de la casa, cerca de la puerta y luego se desmayó, después de haber comido poco, esos días, también de hacer usado casi todos sus poderes. Mientras Piper oyó el ruido de un golpe y bajo corriendo las escaleras...para ver a el joven desmayado, ella corrió donde él y reconoció el pelo, era parecido a él de ella

―Harry...

 _ **Gracias por su lectura,acepto sugerencias**_


	2. Hermanos,verdadero poder,Escalibur

**_Bueno queridos lectores aquí esta presente el segundo capitulo de este fic...me demore un poco por que tuve que corregir algunos errores ortográficos._**

 ** _Bueno sin más interrupciones aquí va el fic_**

* * *

―Harry... ―dijo ella reconociéndolo al instante―LEO―grito ella, él llego rápidamente y vio a Harry, inconsciente―es Harry Leo, hay que ayudarlo―Leo se acercó para ver casi estaba dañado, pero solo vio que estaba cansado y suspiro

―Está bien, sólo cansado―dijo Leo con alivio en su voz, Piper asintió―hay que llevarlo arriba―dijo Leo, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry y la otra en sus cosas, así se transportaron atreves de orbes a la pieza que estaba vacía, cerca de la de Wyatt, dejaron las cosas en ella―ya estás en casa hijo―dijo Leo en un susurro, Harry permaneció dormido. Leo volvió a abajo, vio como Piper estaba ahí preocupada

― ¿Esta dormido? ―pregunto ella, Leo asintió, Piper suspiro y vio a la Lechuza que estaba quieta, como si los evaluara, casi eran o no una amenaza.

―Curiosa lechuza―comento Leo sin saber qué hacer, Piper solo asintió, entonces Chris llego

-Perdón, no pude encontrar nada―dijo Chris demostrando algo de frustración, entonces la Lechuza lo miro y voló hacia su hombro―Hedwing―murmuro el sorprendido, lo suficientemente alto como para que Leo y Piper lo escucharan.

― ¿Sabes su nombre? ―dijo Piper sorprendida, Chris se tensó, sé le había salido

―Sí, bueno en el futuro la conozco, atreves de historias que me conto un amigo, sobré una lechuza blanca, solo se me vino a la cabeza, decían que pertenecía a un Halliwell... ―dijo Chris con naturalidad y un poco rápido

―Hedwing, entonces el nombre de la lechuza de Harry es Hedwing―dijo Piper sorprendida, Chris parpadeo sorprendido

― ¿Lo encontraron? ―dijo él sorprendido...pensamientos de Chris―claro que idiota soy, la lechuza siempre fue de Harry

―Si Chris, bueno en realidad él nos encontró a nosotros―dijo Piper, Chris sonrió ligeramente―ahora duerme está agotado...

―ya veo, creó que no me necesitan, yo...seguiré investigando algunas cosas―dijo Chris algo incómodo, Hedwing voló sobre un mueble y luego se transportó, Chris estaba un poco asustado de ver a su hermano mayor, aún no lo veía, pero se asustaba...cuando se transportó a su habitación en el P3,recordo,algunas cosas de cuando era niño.

.::Flash Back Chris::.

Un Chris de 6 años, lloraba, estaba oyendo a sus padres discutir, no podía soportarlo, él era culpable...entonces vio unas luces de alguien quien llegaba justo a su lado

―Chris... ¿Chris? ―Chris corrió a abrazar a la persona que llego que debía tener unos 20 años

―Harry...lo están haciendo otra vez... ―dijo el llorando, Harry suspiro y tomo en brazos a su hermanito menor

―tranquilo Chris no es tú culpa, es culpa de papá por ser tan tonto, en darse cuenta de eres un niño genial...ahora pequeño hombre, ¿me disculpas por no haber llegado a tú cumpleaños? ―dijo Harry con su hermanito en brazos

―sí, sé que nunca faltas y esta fue una excepción―Harry sonrió y luego lo bajo

―Bien entonces, preparate, porque te llevare a veas tu regalo―Chris se sorprendió y se limpió su cara

― ¿Regalo?

―sí, Herms me ayudo un poco, pero es quiero antes mostrarte un lugar especial, dónde me siento bien, y cuando quiero pensar en algo, o relajarme, voy a allá―Chris sonrió feliz

―Sí, vamos

―pero antes necesitamos tu casaca, no quiero que te enfermes―dijo él serio, Chris asintió y corrió al armario de su habitación, tomo una casaca y le tomo la mano a su hermano

―Listo Harry―Harry sonrió y los dos llegaron sobre el puente Golden gate...Chris se sorprendió y vio la vista del lugar-wow, es...genial Harry es muy genial

"es lo mejor para ti hermanito"―escucho Chris en su mente y salto sorprendido y Harry se rio

―Harry... ¿que fue eso? ―pregunto sorprendido y asustado

―resulta ser Chris, qué tú, Wyatt y yo compartimos un vínculo, muy grande y fuerte, qué nos permite asta hablar atreves de la mente, sentir lo que alguno del otro siente―dijo Harry, Chris tenía una cara de sorprendido―nunca te diste cuenta, dé que cada vez que uno se siente mal, los otro dos lo sabemos―Chris asintió―esa era el vínculo, ya eres lo suficientemente grande como saberlo, Wyatt lo supo hace 2 años, es un secreto hasta ahora para mamá, papá y nuestros tíos―dijo Harry serio pero luego sonrió―esperábamos con Wyatt a que tuvieras esta edad y decirte―dijo Harry sonriente, Chris lo abrazo

―Gracias Harry

―no hay porque hermanito, ahora tus regalos, vamos―dijo Harry, lo tomo en brazos y llegaron a la casa de Harry, en donde vivía, con Hermione―cariño, ya llegamos

―Harry, Chris que bueno que ya llegaron―dijo Hermione sonriente, vio a Chris y le dio un beso en la mejilla―hey pequeño maní, vamos a ver tus regalos, tú hermano mayor se preocupó mucho por hacerlo ven... ―Harry bajo a Chris de sus brazos, así para que caminara, llegaron a la habitación principal y vieron artos regalos, Chris tenía su boca abierta de sorprendido

―Feliz cumpleaños―dijo Harry con una sonrisa, y Chris se rio, mientras iba a abrir varios de sus regalos

―lo malcrías mucho Harry―dijo Hermione mientras veía a Chris

―Lo sé, pero Wyatt le quita toda la atención que merece y...no quiero que crezca amargado, sí no lo consiento yo, nadie lo ara―dijo Harry con una sonrisa, Chris había escuchado todo, pero no dijo nada...

.::Fin del Flash Back de Chris::.

Chris suspiro, ése día Harry llego a animarlo rápidamente, al sentir que estaba mal, Harry siempre abandono cosas por Wyatt y él...

―Harry, cómo serás conmigo ahora―murmuro el preocupado...

Con Harry...él estaba dormido aun, pero vio el destello de una versión adulta de él y un niño pequeño, quién lloraba...era su hermanito...se sentía extraño...oyó los gritos de sus padres entre sí, siempre lo mismo pero logro hacer que su hermanito no les prestara atención, luego fueron juntos encima del puente ¿Golden Gate? Vio la cara de sorpresa y felicidad de su hermano, luego fueron a su casa donde estaba ¿Hermione?...valla, entonces desapareció todo cuándo vio a su hermanito abrir los regalos, entonces oyó una voz que dijo

"Harry, cómo serás conmigo ahora"

Sintió que esa persona se preocupaba, él suspiro e inconsciente murmuro

―no te preocupes maní, no seré malo―dijo mientras se giraba en la cama

Con Chris, llegó a saltar al oír una voz

"No te preocupes maní, no seré malo"

Chris estaba sorprendido, ése...ese fue Harry rayos dejo abajo su defensa para su hermano, sé supone que no debe escucharlo, subió la defensa de Harry, sabía que no debía bloquearlo, pero no quería sentir al Harry de esta época, sabiendo que había perdido a su Harry. Suspiró y luego se tiró en la cama para dormir...

Al día siguiente en la mansión Halliwell, Harry se despertó agotado, miró donde estaba...vio que era una habitación, más o menos grande...estaba confundido, entonces recordó lo que le había dicho su tía Petunia...suspiro pesadamente, intentó salir de las sabanas y resulto que estaba enredado, entonces se cayó al piso haciendo un gran ruido

-Auch...eso dolió

Minutos antes en el piso de abajo, Piper estaba despierta haciendo el desayuno, en parte feliz y en parte preocupada, por lo que diría su hijo...suspiro entonces vio orbes y apareció Chris

―Perdón, voy a ver el libro

―bien, no hagas mucho ruido Harry y Paige aun duermen―dijo Piper, Chris asintió fue caminando, cuándo estaba cerca de las escaleras, sé oyó el sonido de cómo alguien cayéndose, Piper y Chris corrieron, y al llegar donde el ruido, vieron a Harry en el piso con las sabanas enrollado, Chris no puedo evitarlo y se rio, pero se tapó la boca. Piper suspiro y Harry tenía una mirada avergonzada.

―Tuvo que doler―dijo Chris, Harry rodo los ojos, Chris no lo pudo evitar, era su hermano mayor...Harry solo le sonrió a Chris después y Chris sonrió ligeramente, sabía que Harry no lo trataría como las hermanas

―Harry ¿estás bien? ―dijo Piper...Harry asintió, entonces ella lo abrazo, era su hijo...no lo podía creerlo, él estaba aquí―por fin estas que Harry, estás en casa―Harry estaba sorprendido, pero no dijo nada

―Piper...creo que deberías decirle...

―Piper... ¿Piper Halliwell? ―pregunto Harry confundido, ella se separó de él y asintió―Tía Petunia me conto...entonces...eres...

―Tú mamá... ―dijo Piper preocupada, Harry suspiro...

―Lo siento...yo no creo aun poder llamarte...mamá...perdón... ―dijo Harry suspiro, Piper asintió, un poco triste y Chris suspiro, sabía que su hermano mayor era un poco serio y dramático a veces.

―Está bien, no esperaba que me llamaras así inmediatamente...puedes decirme Piper...creo que deberías conocer a tús tías Phoebe y Paige―dijo Piper, Harry asintió, pero suspiro―y deberías cambiarte ropa igual ayer te desmayaste y dormiste con esa misma ropa

―si...utilice mucha energía y había comido poco, mala combinación―dijo Harry, Piper le sonrió, Chris suspiro

―Bien, sí me disculpan voy a ver el libro nos vemos―dijo Chris y se marchó caminando al ático

―¿Libro?

―así, después te contaremos todo, bien cámbiate de ropa, quiero que conozcas a tús tías y...a dos personas más ¿Bien?

―Si Piper―dijo Harry, ella salió de la habitación y Harry se cambió de ropa, tía Petunia le había comprado ropa nueva, y había tirado toda su ropa vieja, el solo sonriese tía Petunia tal vez tenía algo de bruja, porqué quemo todo la ropa, Harry se vistió y bajo las escaleras, vio a Piper terminar de cocinar una comida y vio un bebe pequeño que la miraba con curiosidad

―Hey Harry, él es una de las personas que querías que conocieras...es Wyatt...tú hermanito menor―dijo Piper preocupada por la reacción de Harry, él abrió sus ojos sorprendidos

―q-que...

―Harry antes que digas algo...los ancianos o superiores, habían prohibidos, qué niños con los poderes como los tuyos y los de Wyatt nacieran...me enamore de Leo, quién es un Guía blanco, o ángel como quieras decirle, estaban prohibidas ese tipo de relaciones, hasta años después de tu nacimiento...Prue, mi hermana mayor y yo, queríamos protegerte y te...entregamos a los Potters―dijo Piper triste, Harry asintió con comprensión

―Entiendo, así que...soy hermano mayor, eso no me lo esperaba―dijo Harry más para sí mismo que para Piper―hey Wyatt...soy Harry tu hermano mayor―Wyatt lo miro como analizándolo y no levanto su escudo lo que quiso decir que no lo vio como una amenaza, Wyatt balbució unas palabras―hey pequeño hombre, no te entiendo aun―dijo Harry sonriéndole...Wyatt hizo un pucherito, pero luego sonrió a Harry, ya que no le hablaba como bebe―bueno hermanito, creo que debes comer..

―Ambos deben comer, aquí sus desayunos―dijo Piper, ella se ganó al lado de Wyatt y comenzó a darle de comer, mientras que Harry comió su desayuno, viendo a su hermanito pequeño y su madre biológica...suspiro, le hubiera gustado ser cuidado por ella...entonces se oyó el sonido de alguien bajando y vio una mujer que su cabello se veía rojo...ella estaba con pijama e iba a comer

―Buenos días Paige...hasta que despiertas

―si Piper, estoy con sueño aun eso sí...hola Wyatt... ―vio a Harry, parpadeó y luego sonrió―así que tú eres Harry...valla te pareces arto a tu madre y padre...se nota que eres hijo de Leo y Piper―dijo Paige sonriente, Harry le sonrió ligeramente

―usted debe ser Paige

―Puedes decirme Tía Paige...o solo Paige―dijo ella sonriente mientras se sentaba

―Bien...tía Paige

―Exacto―dijo ella sonriente mientras le revolvía el pelo, Piper sonrió...tal vez no le costaría tanto adaptarse

―Así que Harry, ¿cómo es la escuela? ―dijo Piper viendo a su hijo mayor

―bien, creo...es solo una escuela de magia, qué no enseña cosas normales como matemáticas, lenguaje...entre otras―dijo Harry mientras comía un poco. Paige sonrió y asintió al oír a su sobrino recién descubierto...Piper miro a su hijo mayor y le sonrió

―me gustaría que nos contaras sobre tús amigos, cómo estas en la escuela y que es lo que más te divierte―dijo Piper, Harry sonrió

―Me gusta jugar Quidditch es un deporte mágico que se juega sobre las escobas―dijo Harry sonriendo, Paige sonrió feliz y hablo

―me gustaría verlo

―sí creo que les gustaría―dijo Harry sonriendo―pero habría que comprar las entradas para el campeonato de este año―dijo Harry a su mamá y su tía recién conocida. Los tres siguieron hablando hasta que Paige dijo que tenía que salir a su nuevo trabajo. Harry miro a su hermanito menor y sonrió, Wyatt miro a Harry y orbito a sus piernas, Harry se rio. Lo tomo en brazos

―Wyatt, que te he dicho de orbitar así―dijo Piper viendo a Wyatt, Harry se había reído

―tranquila, Piper no pasa nada―dijo Harry, mientras miraba a Wyatt

―Esta, bueno, tengo que ir al P3...Harry sé que es mucho pero, puedes cuidar a Wyatt? ―dijo ella viendo a su hijo mayor

―Sí, no se preocupe, sí ocurre algo la llamo...bueno... ―Piper sonrió y escribió un numero

―este es el número del teléfono del P3, cualquier cosa llamas a allá―dijo ella, Harry asintió mientras tomaba el papel

―Bien cuídense―dijo Piper, mientras les daba un beso a casa uno en sus mejillas y se iba por la puerta. Se oyó salir de la casa, entonces Harry miro a su hermanito

―y... ¿qué quieres hacer pequeño hombre? ―dijo Harry, Wyatt orbito unos cubos cerca de ellos y Harry se sentó en el piso junto a Wyatt. Chris venia recién bajando las escaleras y entonces vio la escena familiar para él en la sala, Harry jugando con un bebe, sonrió con nostalgia recordaba a Harry jugar así con James y Al...los pequeños hijos que Harry tenia. Harry se dio cuenta de la presencia de Chris pero no dijo nada. Entonces un demonio de bajo nivel apareció...

―HARRY CUIDADO―grito Chris iba reaccionar, pero Harry del susto alzo sus manos y para sorpresa de ambos lo hizo estallar

― ¿qu-que? ―dijo Harry sorprendido y un poco asustado

― Tranquilo Harry, eso es normal...bueno para los Wicca, ese es tu poder el poder ma-Piper― dijo rápidamente Chris, sin acercarse mucho, ya que Wyatt aún no confía en él

― p-pero es era...

― Un demonio, ellos quieren a los brujos y brujas Wiccan, los asesinan y no tienen remordimientos, bueno la mayoría― dijo Chris, sintiéndose un poco estúpido por tener que explicarle a su hermano mayor sobre los poderes que tiene.

― Entonces...son mis verdaderos poderes― dijo Harry sorprendido, Chris asintió― ¿qué más podré hacer? ― Chris se mordió su labio inferior tratando de no decir nada de más― por cierto, yo no sé tu nombre...

― Chris Perry, vengó del futuro y soy el guía blanco de las hechiceras― dijo Chris rápidamente, Harry parpadeó confundido con lo ultimo

― del futuro enserio...

― sí, no es broma, ice un hechizo para hacer un futuro mejor, en el que estoy...no es muy bueno― dijo Chris, Harry suspiro

― y... ¿qué es guía blanco?

― Ángel, por así decirlo. Nuestro deber es cuidar y proteger a las personas que nos designan. Igual tenemos poderes curativos y nos podemos transportar como Wyatt lo hace...él es mitad Guía blanco y mitad brujo Wicca, al igual que tú― dijo Chris viendo a Harry, él asintió

― Entiendo. Creó que deberé aprender a usar mis poderes― dijo Harry serio. Chris sonrió ligeramente, ése era una actitud clara de su hermano mayor, intentando hacer todo lo posible, para el bien y no tener cosas fuera de su control

― s-si quieres te puedo ayudar― dijo Chris, Harry miro a Chris y le sonrió

― claro. Creó que nos llevaremos bien Chris― Chris no pudo evitar sonreír, sintió una gran calidez en su corazón al oír las palabras de la boca de su hermano mayor. Wyatt comenzó a balbucear y Harry le sonrió a su hermanito― Bueno Wyatt, hay que esperar a Piper...

― a, deberías leer el libro de las sombras, es el libro de la familia Halliwell, que tiene la información de todos los demonios que han enfrentado hasta ahora― dijo Chris levemente nervioso. Entonces recordó la vez en que Harry le mostro el libro por primera vez, mejor dicho cuando tuvo que usarlo por primera vez para ayudar a Harry

.::Flash Back de Chris::.

Chris de 9 años y su hermano mayor Wyatt de 10 años estaban sentados juntos viendo la televisión, entonces oyeron ruidos de pelea y por las escaleras callo un hombre, luego de la caída de ese hombre apareció el hermano mayor de los dos pequeños Halliwell.

― FLORERO― grito Harry y lo golpeo en la cabeza, dejándolo momentáneamente inconsciente― hey chicos― dijo Harry nervioso, ambos niños se pararon de golpe y orbitaron donde el

― ¿que fue eso Harry?

― eso, es un demonio Chris, Wyatt no agás comentarios sarcásticos... ― dijo al darse cuenta de que iba decirle algo a Chris― pero no sé de qué tipo, me intento a atacar cuando fui a ayudar a una de mis protegidas― dijo Harry y suspiro, Wyatt miro con odio al demonio, por haber intentado atacar a su hermano mayor.

― Deberíamos destruir...

― Pero tenemos que sacarle información Wyatt así que...CRISTALES― varios cristales bajaron y rodearon al demonio inconsciente― bien voy al libro, quédense aquí si ocurre algo gritan mi nombre...solo algo grabe...a y no le digan a mamá que rompí su florero no quiero que se enoje― dijo Harry y subió las escaleras, los hermanos menores se miraron.

― debemos destruirlo pronto― murmuro enojado Wyatt, Chris miro a su hermano mayor

― Pero Harry dijo que no― dijo Chris viendo a Wyatt quien soltó un leve bufido...entonces oyeron una pelea y ambos salieron corriendo...

― HARRY― dijeron los dos, Harry peleaba con otro demonio e intentaba herirlo

― CHRIS WYATT RECITEN EL HECHIZO DEL LIBRO― grito Harry, ambos asintieron y corrieron al libro, para recitar los dos juntos el hechizo escrito, entonces el demonio exploto y Harry suspiro

― Harry...

― Bien hecho chicos― dijo Harry sonriéndoles y ambos le sonrieron a Harry― ahora no le digan a Mamá que deje que usaran el libro o si no me mata― dijo Harry, Wyatt y Chris le largaron a reír al oír a su hermano mayor

.::Fin del Flash Back de Chris::.

― Si es una buena idea― dijo Harry, haciendo que Chris saliera de su recuerdo

― Así verdad... ― dijo Chris nervioso, Harry se dio cuenta pero decidió no decir nada

― Chris, tengo una duda...el futuro del que vienes están malo como para querer cambiarlo― pregunto Harry y Chris suspiro y asintió levemente

― lo es, es muy malo Harry― dijo Chris― yo bueno, perdí a casi todos los que me importaban― dijo Chris mientras mantenía sus ojos puestos en los ojos de su hermano mayor.

―Entiendo Chris, pero sé que todo se arreglara―Chris asintió levemente, pasó un rato y ambos siguieron conversando, mientras Harry jugaba con Wyatt...Chris no se atrevió a acercarse mucho a Harry, por el hecho de que Wyatt podría hacer un escudo y él no se podría acercar. Luego de un rato llego Piper y vio a Chris

―a Chris

―a hola Piper

―Harry como te fue hoy con Wyatt―dijo Piper sonriéndole a su hijo, Harry le sonrió a Piper

―bien, es un buen chico...y Chris me explico algunas cosas luego de que un demonio intentara atacarnos―dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de donde estaba, sé acerco a Chris y le tendió la mano―gracias Chris―dijo Harry sonriéndole, Chris tomo la mano de Harry nervioso y sorprendido.

―no hay de que Harry―murmuro el, Wyatt vio el intercambio de ambos interesado al igual que Piper.

―Bueno... ―Harry soltó la mano de Chris ya que había sentido lo mismo que con Wyatt, Chris era más de lo que él decía― ¿Cómo le fue en el P3 Piper?

―Bien...bueno en unas horas vendrá Phoebe del trabajo, así la podrás conocer―dijo Piper sonriendo, Chris miro a Harry levemente.

Pensamientos de Chris-"¿no habrá sentido nuestro vinculo?, no debería no sería bueno"

―ah y otra cosa...descubrí algunos de mis poderes―dijo Harry nervioso y Piper se sorprendió, miro a Harry

―¿Cuáles son?

―ah, puedo explotar cosas con el movimiento de mis manos―dijo Harry un poco más nervioso.

―Harry, ése es uno de mis poderes―dijo Piper sorprendida y luego le sonrió―eso es muy bueno Harry, significa que pronto tendrás todos tús poderes Wiccas―dijo Piper y Harry asintió nervioso. Chris se alejó de la escena sintiendo un poco de celos...Chris fue a transportarse para averiguar más cosas, sobré la transformación de Wyatt al mal.

―Debo hacer esto, debó hacerlo...así todo será mejor pero... ―Chris recordó el momento en el que vio a su hermano morir...Harry se había ganado al medio de un ataque y...había sangre por todos lados. El y Wyatt corriendo donde Harry, desesperados porque no pasara a mayores, pero lo peor ocurrió...Wyatt no podía usar sus poderes curativos. Harry les dio una débil sonrisa y... ―No, cambiaré eso, Harry no morirá, no lo perderé―murmuro Chris mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas en sus ojos. Saco una foto que parecía rota, en ella estaban los tres hermanos Halliwell, Harry se veía de unos 27 o 28 años, Chris tenía unos 12 años y estaba sonriendo a la cámara, tomado del brazo de su hermano mayor, Wyatt estaba al otro lado de Harry, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios e igual tenia tomado el brazo de su hermano mayor. Chris suspiro, intento controlarse, al ver a su hermano mayor otra vez lo hizo sentirse lleno de emociones que estaba intentando ignorar. En la casa Halliwell, Harry le conto todo lo que ocurrió a Piper, quien se sorprendió al saber cómo su hijo mayor había logrado averiguar sus poderes. Luego se abrió la puerta entrando a la casa una mujer de cabello negro, reconocida como Phoebe que venía de un gran animo

―Hola familia ya llegue―dijo ella sonriente

―Hola Phoebe, a Phoebe, él es Harry...Harry ella es tú tía Phoebe

―Eres Harry...wow te pareces arto a Leo y Piper―Harry sonrió nervioso

―es un gusto conocerla

―O cariño, solo dime Phoebe o tía Phoebe

―ah sí tía Phoebe―dijo Harry nervioso, Phoebe le sonrió alegremente. Harry suspiro entonces ella lo quedo mirando―a, ¿pasa algo?

―Puedo darte un abrazo―dijo ella sonriéndole, Harry se sintió un poco intranquilo pero asintió. Phoebe lo abrazo, entonces Harry se congelo y vio

*Visión de Harry*

―entonces, soy una genio

―si, al parecer fuiste...

―no lo digas Chris... ―Chris levanto sus manos en señal de rendición, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro y Harry a su lado aguantando la risa.

*fin de la visión*

―que... ―murmuro Harry, Piper reconoció esa mirada.

―Harry, que

―no se―dijo Harry, Phoebe lo soltó y Harry suspiro―no estoy seguro que era, fue raro―dijo Harry, Piper miro a su hijo.

―Harry lo averiguaremos, pero creo...que era una premonición―dijo Piper a su hijo, Harry se sorprendió, pero luego le vio sentido.

―Talvez...tiene sentido―dijo Harry sorprendido. Piper suspiro, sus dos hijos eran poderosos al parecer...una mes más tarde, Harry se había acostumbrado al ritmo de la casa Halliwell y el hecho de que podía hacer explotar, conoció a Leo, su papá...considero que era un hombre amable, pero muy cegado de algunas cosas...un ejemplo, del fue como trataba a Chris, al igual que sus tías y mamá. Harry se dio cuenta de que Chris, hacia las cosas a su manera que no estaba acostumbrado a preguntarles a las personas por sus acciones, tuvo que ser desde hace bastante tiempo. Ése día sería muy especial para todos...Harry se paseaba de aquí para allá en su habitación muy nervioso, oyó a su tía Paige bajar las escaleras con su novio, suspiró y se levantó para ayudar a su mamá en la casa, desdé que su papá volvió a ser anciano casi a tiempo completo, rara vez lo veían. Cuando se acercó a la cocina escucho

―Arreglando la trituradora ¿hacen ustedes acá?

―Nada importante―contesto su tía Paige, Harry sonrió

―Buenos días―dijo Harry, Piper sonrió

―Hola cariño

―Hey Harry

―a hola Harry―dijo el novio de Richard Paige nervioso, Harry suspiro y vio como el intentaba explicarle a Piper porque estaba en la casa. Harry tuvo que taparse la boca para no reírse de como su mamá hablaba...entonces Richard se ofreció a revisar la trituradora que no estaba funcionando

―Bueno Piper no pierden nada intentándolo―dijo Harry sonriente, Piper le sonrió a Harry y termino aceptando. Cuando vieron que Richard arreglo, pero lo hizo con magia, eso hizo que Piper lo mirara con sospecha y Paige con gusto

―Nos vendría bien tenerlo cerca―dijo Paige con una sonrisa casi boba, Harry rodo los ojos.

―sí. Creía que ya no usabas la magia. ―dijo Piper a Richard. Harry miro esto, sabía que su madre desconfiaba de Richard, al igual que Phoebe.

―De vez en cuando, pará cosillas. ¿Arreglo la lavadora?

―Si/No―contestaron al mismo tiempo Paige y Piper, Harry volvió a rodar los ojos

― ¿Pueden ayudarme a elegir unos pendientes? ―dijo Phoebe entrando y freno al ver a Richard―Hola. No sabía que estabas aquí. ―dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada

―Hola, sí. Volvimos tarde anoche―dijo Richard a Phoebe como explicación, algo nervioso.

―Ya veo.

―Ha arreglado la trituradora―dijo Piper a Phoebe

― ¿De verdad? ―dijo Phoebe aun con esa sonrisa falsa

―Con magia.

― ¿De verdad? ―esta vez su voz sonaba más sarcástico, Harry suspiro

―bueno si me disculpan saldré a entrenar

―Harry a ¿dónde vas? ―dijo Piper preocupada

―Voy con Chris, prometió ayudarme a manejar mis poderes. Prometo ser responsable Piper, volveré pronto―dijo Harry y salió rápido, se escuchó un tintineo y luego Harry se fue.

―no me gusta que pase tanto tiempo con Chris―dijo Piper algo preocupada viendo la dirección en la que se fue Harry. Harry llego a apenas a transportarse al puente Golden gate sabiendo que Chris esta en ese lugar, Chris alcanzo a sostenerlo antes de que se callera

―Wow, cuidado Harry, aún eres un principiante

―lo sé, lo sé...pero estoy sano y salvo―dijo Harry como si nada, Chris suspiro, definitivamente este es su hermano mayor

―Bueno, ¿qué es en lo que quieres que te ayude?

―Bueno con algunos de mis poderes como congelar las cosas y explotarlas

―bien, vamos―dijo Chris, le puso una mano en el hombro de Harry y se aparecieron en un lugar para entrenar a gusto. Aparecieron una especie campo amplio, comenzaron la práctica con cosas pequeñas, tales como transportar precisamente en cortas distancias. Luego a intentar controlar los estallidos bien, cosa que les tomo más tiempo ya que o terminaba explotando algunas cosas muy rápido o no apuntaba bien el objetivo.

―Lo siento por eso Chris―dijo Harry luego de uno de los ataques fallidos que paso casi rosando a Chris.

―No importa Harry, los accidentes ocurren siempre―dijo Chris nervioso, enserió le ponía de puntas el hecho de que su hermano mayor nunca bromeo con el hecho de que era un desastre con explotar cosas cuando era joven.

―Bueno, mejor vamos a la casa, no quiero que Piper se preocupe―dijo Harry, Chris asintió y se ganó al lado de Harry

-yo nos llevó, conociendo que aun eres un novato, tal vez terminemos en Arabia o un volcán-Harry lo miro "serio" pero le sonrió. Los dos cuando llegaron a la casa estaban en la cocina, Harry saco dos manzanas, las lavo y luego tiro una de las manzanas a Chris que la atrapo

―mejor cométela que estas con hambre Chris―dijo Harry tranquilamente para luego morder su propia manzana, Chris sonrió ligeramente para luego morder su propia manzana. Harry tenía un mal presentimiento, Chris se dio cuenta, Harry casi nunca era capaz de ocultar cuando estaba nervioso o sentía que algo malo iba a pasar.

― ¿Que ocurre Harry?

―No sé, todo está muy tranquilo para mi gusto―dijo preocupado, Chris miro a Harry.

―Puedes... ¿intentar tener una visión?

―si lo hare―miro alrededor y vio el lavaplatos, sé acerco, toco la llave y comenzó a ver cuándo la dama del lago apareció pidiendo ayuda, él jadeo y miro a Chris―creo que pillaron escalibur, sé que es una locura pero al parecer lo hicieron. Chris, ¿puedes ir a buscar información?

―Si claro Harry―Chris se mordió el labio―cuídate―dijo Chris y desapareció, Harry sonrió levemente, para luego ponerse serio. Caminó en la casa y escucho.

― ¿No la has encontrado aún?

―No, nada. ―respondió Phoebe, Harry apareció y los tres se sorprendieron.

― ¿Harry?

― ¿Dónde estabas? ―dijo Leo esta vez. Harry miro a Leo y luego a las hermanas

―Con Chris entrenando, así que mi visión era cierta―dijo Harry para luego suspiro con cansancio ignorando la mirada que su papá le dio al oír el nombre de Chris―Escalibur ¿verdad?

―Sí. Ojalá supiéramos quien es el Rey Arturo―dijo Paige y luego su mirada se posó en ambos de sus sobrinos. Harry entendió el mensaje y miro a Wyatt. Phoebe hablo ahora

―Es Wyatt. Oh Dios mío tiene que serlo―dijo ella rápidamente. Entonces Leo sintió un gran dolor en un costado y comenzó a quejarse―¿Qué pasa?

―Es Piper, está herida. ―respondió a la pregunta. El Cristal callo en una parte del mapa.

―Al parque Harding. Vamos.

―Yo tomo a Wyatt. ―Harry se adelantó a Paige

―yo le tengo mejor tía Paige no se preocupe―dijo Harry rápidamente. Los tres adultos desaparecieron rápidamente en orbes―Bien Wyatt, depende de nosotros. ―dijo Harry apenas se fueron los demás, entonces suspiro―Chris―llamo el rápidamente, el nombrado apareció altiro

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―dijo Chris, Harry miro a Chris

―Dime, ¿Wyatt es el dueño de Excalibur? ―dijo Harry, Chris se sorprendió y negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

―El verdadero rey es...

Leo, Phoebe y Paige llegaron donde Piper...alcanzaron a ver como desaparecía el tipo en una especie de humo.

― ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ―dijo Phoebe, los tres corrieron donde Piper―ya, ya―Leo comenzó a sanar a Piper rápidamente.

― ¿Dónde está Wyatt? ―dijo ella apenas se levantó. De vuelta a la mansión Halliwell, Mordaunt se acercaba al corralito de Wyatt con Escalibur alzada

―Mis disculpas, rey Wyatt. Supongo que no estaba escrito. ―con eso clavo la espada en el bulto que estaba en el corralito, para descubrir que era un peluche. ― ¡¿QUE?! ―Entonces apareció Harry con Wyatt en brazos.

―Hey, era el peluche favorito de hermanito―dijo Harry como si nada, a los segundos aparecieron las hechiceras y Leo. Harry le entrego a Wyatt a Piper

―Seguro que no te esperabas esto al levantarte en la mañana―dijo Piper

― ¡Pero todavía tengo a Excalibur!

-No por mucho tiempo-dijo Phoebe, Harry sonrió maliciosamente.

―Yo me encargo―murmuro Harry y extendió su mano, Excalibur paro en su mano como si nada, sorprendiendo a toda su familia y al hombre―Wyatt, es el menor, él mayor hereda el trono siempre―dijo como si nada, para luego hacer que la espada flotara y atravesara a Mordaunt y haciéndolo explotar.

―Muy bien, cariño... ―dijo Piper, Harry rodo los ojos y le entrego la espada a Piper

―hasta los 18 me imagino

―si no quiero que se arranquen los ojos―dijo Piper mientras llevaba la espada a la roca y la volvía a colocar ahí

―¿Cómo estás? ―dijo Paige a Piper

―Bien. ¿Podrías orbitar esto al desván? ―dijo Piper deliberadamente ignorando la pregunta.

―Por supuesto―dijo Paige orbitando la roca y la piedra al desván con un movimiento de su mano

― ¿Lejos de los muebles? ―escucharon como se rompían unos muebles, Harry suspiro.

―Perdón―dijo Paige, mientras Phoebe se reía en silencio

―No pasa nada, lo añadiré a la lista. ―dijo Piper con su hijo menor en brazos, ahora los cuatro se rieron levemente, entonces Phoebe miro a su sobrino mayor.

―Ahora, cómo averiguaste sobre que te pertenecía Excalibur y no a Wyatt―pregunto a Harry, él suspiro.

―Si trataran a Chris como yo lo hago, él colaboraría más seguido―dijo Harry para luego irse caminando al segundo piso― ¡me voy a duchar y descansar! ―dijo Harry mientras subía las escaleras rápidamente, cuando llego a su cuarto busco ropa de cambio y sonrió―Hey Chris gracias por la información―Chris quien estaba detrás de él sonrió

―No hay de que Harry. Ahora seguiré investigando

―recuerda ir a dormir

―Sí, losé―dijo Chris con una pequeña sonrisa para luego orbitar. Harry negó con cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y camino hacia la ducha, cuando salió ya estaba vestido. Escuchó a Leo subir las escaleras y luego suspiro, no iba a molestar a sus papás, en especial cuando tenían tanto de que hablar.

―ah, que me deparar a mañana―murmuro para sumirse en un sueño profundo rápidamente, y casi sin darse cuenta de que estaba dormido viendo en sus sueños las imágenes que al siguiente día olvidaría, de dos más jóvenes que hablaban animadamente con él...

* * *

 ** _Bueno mis queridos lectores eso fue todo ojala les halla gustado, recuerden comentar dejando sugerencias,no tengan miedo ninguna opinión es mala(al menos que quieras que incluya a crepúsculo eso si es muy mala idea...enserio )_**

**_Bueno hasta Lasaña nos estamos viend_** o


	3. Capturado, Papá, futuro

_**Bueno aquí esta la historia perdón por la demora queridos lectores, lamento la demora así que aquí esta la historia...ahora:**_

 _ **kaname lin-chan: si tienes razon e el momento de la muerte de Chris es triste, y cuando se sepa quien es...uff bueno aquí esta parte eso ojala te guste lo que prepare para eso en este capitulo**_

 _ **Bueno sin más aquí va el capitulo**_

* * *

Habían pasado varios días luego del incidente de Escalibur, Piper estaba preocupada por el hecho de que Harry pasaba cada vez más tiempo con Chris. Phoebe encontraba que tal vez Harry veía a Chris como una figura de hermano mayor, mientras que Paige pensaba que Harry estaba siendo manipulado por Chris en todo ese tiempo, pero una de las personas que estaban más molestas por esta amistad, erá Leo quien creía que Chris era alguien quien mentía mucho, ocultaba muchas cosas, Harry suspiro con exasperación, Leo era terco. Harry orbito al libro de las sombras Piper estaba con las hermanas buscando un demonio con sus 2 hermanas.

―Bien veamos que tenemos―murmuro Harry, miró las páginas y encontró varios demonios de interés, para luego suspirar, entonces movió la página, sintió una presión...

*Visión de Harry*

Estaba Chris parado detrás de Leo, entonces oyó a sus tías hablando de un demonio en específico luego de unos bebes, vio a sus tías pelear con los demonios y descubrir que en realidad el demonio cuidaba a su hijo que era él bebe que estaba al lado de Wyatt.

*fin de la visión de Harry*

Harry sintió que se ahogaba con la visión, se intentó calmar, para luego mirar algo que lo calmara, cerro sus ojos. Entonces él bebe Wyatt apareció donde su hermano mayor, Harry se sentó y Wyatt se ganó a su lado preocupado

―Hary

―Gracias hermanito, no es nada grave―dijo Harry y le dio un beso a su hermano en la frente, Wyatt le sonrió a su hermano mayor. ―Bueno pequeño hombre vamos donde Piper―dijo Harry a Wyatt mientras lo tomaba en brazos. Ambos bajaron las escaleras, Harry mantenía un férreo control en su hermano para que no se callera, cuando se bajaron los vio a sus tías llegando con un bebe. Harry lo reconoció como el de su visión, sintió que le dolía la cabeza.

―hey cariño―dijo Piper

―Hola Piper, es un niño demonio ¿verdad? ―dijo Harry como si nada, Piper se sorprendió como las demás

―sí pero...

―Lo vi en una visión. Agh, odio esto iré a dar una vuelta, tratare de no demorar―dijo Harry saliendo a la calle dejando antes a su hermano menor en el sillón. Se fue sin escuchar a su madre o tías

― ¿Que are con él? ―dijo Piper viendo a su hijo salir. Harry iba por las calles de San Francisco, vago por 3 horas solo hasta que se sentó en una banca en un parque, se veía más o menos vacío

― ¿Porque no puede ser normal? ―murmuro para sí mismo, entonces alguien un hombre ya viejo se sentó junto a él, Harry lo miro algo no sentía normal en él

―Así que joven, ¿problemas con la vida? ―dijo el hombre, Harry solo pudo asentir levemente―debes saber que siempre debes aceptar lo que te venga, sin importar si es bueno o malo, todo es parte de la vida, saber llevarlo es lo realmente importante―dijo el anciano, Harry asintió para sonreírle luego

―gracias.

―no hay de que, sabes. Me recuerdas a mi nieto el igual se preocupaba por algunas cosas pequeñas, pero aprendió que todo venia por algo mejor―dijo tranquilamente, Harry asintió. ―joven a pesar de que no quieras aceptar lo que tengas dentro de ti, no debes ignorarlo o tomarlo como si nada...

―entiendo, gracias señor―dijo Harry sonriendo, se paró para ir de vuelta a la mansión, el hombre sonrió misteriosamente

―joven Halliwell, te esperan grandes cosas―murmuro para luego desaparecer. Harry cuando iba caminando sintió que alguien lo tomaba, reconoció la presencia de un demonio para luego caer al inconsciente. Mientras en la mansión Halliwell

―No pueden dejarlo con Wyatt―dijo Chris obstinadamente viendo al bebe demonio

―es solo bebe Chris y... ―Chris sintió que perdía fuerzas y tuvo que afirmarse. Paige se preocupó levemente―Chris, estás...

―tengo ir a tomar aire―dijo rápidamente, Chris orbito hacia el puente de San Francisco sabiendo que no fue él que se había lastimado, erá Harry sus ojos mostraron mucha preocupación, su hermano mayor estaba lastimado, lo más probable que fue secuestrado por demonios―rayos, ¿porque siempre te metes en problemas? ―murmuro levemente enojado y preocupado. Volvió a la mansión viendo que Piper había vuelto, estaba con un demonio ayudándolo suspiro no dijo nada, sé iba ir por las escaleras pero...

―Chris, ahí estas ¿sabes dónde está Harry? ―dijo Piper preocupada, Chris negó con la cabeza mostrando preocupación en su voz sin darse cuenta

―no lo sé, tampoco me ha llamado―Piper se sorprendió levemente al ver a Chris así.

―lo buscaremos luego de esto―Chris quería protestar pero en cambio miro a Wyatt, luego de un día agitado todos en la mansión. Chris parecía un león enjaulado no sentía mucho a Harry pero igual significaba que Chris aun lo bloqueaba, él lo sabía pero no se quería arriesgar, las hermanas y Leo igual estaban preocupados.

―Chris tú sabes algo―acuso Leo Chris tenia los nervios de punta.

―No sé nada

―pero el siempre sale contigo, sé supone que son "amigos"―dijo Phoebe. Chris se rompió con sabiendo aun así que no era mal intencionado el comentario.

― ¡CREN QUE NO ESTOY PREOCUPADO IGUAL! ¡DIOS SON TAN CIEGAS, ES COMO UN HERMANO MAYOR PARA MI EN EL FUTURO!Rayos―Chris se dio cuenta que exploto prácticamente y comenzó a respirar rápido para tranquilizarse―me voy, está claro que no soy bienvenido―dijo Chris mientras desaparecía sin ver a las hermanas y Leo que estaban en shock por cómo había actuado Chris, entonces cuando reasignaron Chris ya estaba en el infierno buscando a Harry. Piper hablo primero

―Creo que lo juzgamos mal, parecía verdaderamente preocupado―dijo Piper, Leo intento negar eso pero no pudo hallar alguna palabra. Entonces Phoebe decidió buscar un cristal y mapa para localizarlo. Mientras Harry estaba inconsciente, sin saber que pasaba entonces abrió sus ojos de golpe

―ah, joven Halliwell se despertó―Harry se tensó y se paró de salto, solo para darse cuenta que estaba en el infierno y aparte de que sus manos estaban amarradas―no, no pequeño, no queremos que alguien te encuentre, ya sea tu familia o el ángel entrometido que tienen―dijo el demonio, Harry lo miro con odio

― ¿quién eres?

―mmm, no creo que te interese...rey, aunque creo que tu hermanito sería fácil de usar―dijo el demonio viendo al mayor de los hermanos, Harry lo fulmino con la mirada, intentó de desatar sus manos que estaban amarradas sin ningún éxito. ―no podrás librarte, después de todo están reforzados para que un luz blanca no pueda escaparse...así que veamos... ―saco un flecha que a Harry se le hizo conocida, entonces sus ojos se agrandaron. Él demonio sonrió al ver la cara de Harry―oh lo reconociste, una flecha de un luz negra...bueno sentirás su dolor, dejaré que mueras lenta y dolorosamente, sin poder ser salvado―Enterró la fecha en el costado de Harry haciendo que jadeara de dolor―jajajaja esto es muy bueno oh, pobrecito morirá sin sus seres queridos alrededor―Mientras tanto con Chris, él jadeo justo en el momento que Harry fue herido, sabía que no era el único él bebe Wyatt también tuvo que sentirlo.

―Harry, oh no. ―murmuro el, entonces abrió ligeramente su conexión para saber dónde estaba, luego la cerro rápido y se transportó a el lugar, vio a Harry inconsciente en una mesa y el demonio al lado suyo con una sonrisa, Chris se enojó y lanzo lejos con su telequinesis al demonio haciendo que chocara con la pared, para luego usar unos rayos con el eliminándolo, corrió donde Harry y vio la flecha en su costado. ―oh no, no puedo sacarlo, Harry despierta no duermas―murmuro Chris preocupado, Harry parpadeo levemente

―Maní, estoy bien...no deberías preocuparte tanto hermanito―dijo Harry en un estado prácticamente inconsciente sorprendiendo a Chris quien contenía estar emocional, pero no podía mucho ese era su hermano mayor hablando

―Harry―murmuro el sorprendido, Chris salió rápido de su Shock y tomo a Harry para transportarlo donde la mansión. ―Hermano mayor estarás bien―murmuro Chris por lo bajo. Llegaron donde los Halliwell, Chris miro a todas partes― ¡PIPER, PHOEBE, PAIGE LEO ENCONTRE A HARRY! ―grito esperando a que llegaron, nadie respondió...eso hizo que Chris comenzara a preocuparse, sé mordió el labio sabiendo que si estaba más tiempo así Harry podría morir por el veneno de la flecha. ―diablos, porque rayos te metes siempre en este tipo de situaciones―murmuro para sí Chris, luego miro la flecha y corrió a la cocina tomo dos paños sabiendo que era demasiado potente la magia de la flecha, Chris volvía donde Harry con las telas listas, sé mordió el labio levemente asustado sintiéndose de 13 años otra vez, tomo aire profundamente tomo sin importar lastimarse la flecha y empezó a tirar de ella con fuerza, cuando la saco miro la herida, él no tenía poderes curativos nunca se despertaron. ―rayos, maldición vamos lleguen. ―como si lo hubieron escuchado llegaron Piper, Phoebe Paige, Leo y Wyatt

―Chris que...

―No hay tiempo de hablar curen a Harry ahora, usaron una flecha de un luz negra en él―Leo corrió hacia Harry y empezó a curar su herida, Chris se sintió mejor, vio que él bebe Wyatt estaba llorando, él había sentido el dolor de Harry. No quiso hablar cuando terminaron curar a Harry este se despertó de golpe, Wyatt se transportó de los brazos de Piper al lado de su hermano

―Hary...

―hey pequeño hombre―dijo Harry mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa forzada―estoy bien, no fue nada tan malo enserio―tratando de tranquilizar a Wyatt, miro a su familia y sonrió tranquilizadoramente, hizo un gesto diciendo que más tarde hablarían. Chris se mantuvo levemente alejado de la escena, pero Harry aun así lo vio y le disparo una mirada a Chris que decía claramente gracias. Chris se movió incomodo pero le sonrió de vuelta a Harry. Esa tarde Harry le conto todo a su familia lo había pasado, sólo lo que recordaba.

―Así que ¿Chris como lo hallaste? ―dijo Leo luego de la historia de Harry.

―Cuando lo estaban torturando con la flecha lo escuche pidiendo ayuda, al parecer igual es mi cargo―dijo Chris a Leo intentando mantener su control en sus emociones. Harry miro a Chris, él no recordaba haber pedido ayuda, pero de nuevo no estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido, Harry suspiro y luego miro las manos de Chris, algo estaba fuera de lugar...miro fijamente las manos de Chris y se paró sin decir nada, tomó las manos de Chris para rebelar que estaban lastimadas, Chris aparto su mirada demostrando que estaba avergonzado por que se diera cuenta.

―Oh dios, tú sacaste la flecha de Harry―dijo Paige mirando las claras heridas de las manos de Chris, quien solo asintió. Harry miro las heridas para luego cerrar sus ojos y las manos de Chris comenzaron a brillar, mientras las heridas se cerraban, cuándo termino miro a su familia.

―Harry... ―comenzó Phoebe sorprendida. ―cielo como...

―Bueno, mi amiga Hermione se lastimo el año pasado, yo estaba preocupada por ella mucho a decir verdad, pensé que si no estaba cerca o ella no su curaba la perdería así luego sucedió esto sucedió. ―las hermanas se miraron entre sí, mientras que Leo miro a su hijo mayor.

―Harry, ¿sabes cómo se puede acceder a ese poder?

―No...

―Ese poder se accede por primera vez por el amor―dijo Phoebe emocionada, Harry parpadeo antes de que se dio cuenta de que quería decir, comenzó a ponerse rojo de vergüenza, mientras Chris se mordió el labio para no reírse.

―a-amor. ―tartamudeo Harry sonrojado. ―n-no Hermione y yo somos solo amigos. ―Chris sonrió ante eso, sabía que a su hermano mayor le había tomado la mitad de su 4to año en Hogwarts darse cuenta que se había enamorado de Hermione antes del baile para ser precisos. Chris hablo para quitar parte de la vergüenza de Harry

―Bueno, yo me retiro. ―dijo Chris miro a Harry y le sonrió sinceramente. ―gracias por eso

―hey tu salvaste mi vida era lo menos que podía hacer.―respondió Harry, Chris se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia, pará luego desaparecer en orbes. Cuando llego al cuarto en el P3 sintió que sus piernas fallaban y se sentó en la cama para luego cerrar sus ojos, pensando en su hermano mayor, confundido en gran parte por que Harry lo había tratado como su Harry, en estado casi inconsciente.

― ¿Por qué?, no es justo... ―murmuro Chris pensando en su hermano mayor, el que murió por su causa y la de Wyatt según su opinión, se mordió el labio para cerrar sus ojos y tirarse en su cama, se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos. Al dormir Chris no se dio cuenta de una mano le hacía cariño en la cabeza y rostro, era un adulto con un rostro marcado por una sonrisa triste, tenía un traje parecido al de los ancianos.

―todo mejorara, te lo aseguro. Descansá que te cuidare cuanto pueda. ―dijo el para luego darle un beso en la frente de manera casi paternal y luego desaparecer entre luces brillantes, dejando a un Chris dormido que ahora tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Mientras que Harry se sobresaltó levemente y se despertó de su sueño, sin entender que pasaba desde que había obtenido su verdadera magia estaba ocurriendo esto, el de ver cosas y oír cosas que se le hacían familiares, pero sabía que no podía ser posible...nada de eso, ósea un hermano menor que Wyatt...que él sepa Piper no está embarazada.

―Debo dormir, sí eso es mejor. ―se dijo para cerrar sus ojos e intentar dormir.

* * *

Pasaron algunos días Harry seguía entrenando con Chris, y ayudarlo a la investigación, Chris sorprendentemente no le había permitido ir al inframundo con él, pero sabía que tendría sus motivos...otra cosa que Harry se había dado cuenta era que Wyatt no confiaba en Chris...soltó un suspiro

―Harry ¿qué ocurre? ―dijo Chris mientras estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo su libreta, Harry suspiro

―Nada solo pensando en todo lo que pasado estos días. Es decir de pasar a tener a nadie que sea mi familia que se preocupe de mí, a tener un hermano menor, tías y padres. ―respondió Harry para luego sonreír a Chris. ―y obvio conocerte Chris, alguien quien puedo confiar, aunque aún no sé cómo te puedo clasificar exactamente, pero sé que eres muy familiar para mí. ―respondió Harry otra vez dejando a un Chris muy sorprendido, Harry se rio levemente. ―ni siquiera sé porque estoy diciendo todo esto Chris. ―dijo Harry sentándose al lado de Chris, quien estaba levemente aturdido.

―No te preocupes, hay veces que pasa eso. ―dijo Chris luego de recobrar el habla, Harry se rió pero asintió levemente. Chris sintió bien después de tanto tiempo su hermano mayor había dicho algo que lo hacía tremendamente feliz.

* * *

Días más tarde, Harry vio a su familiar entrar con un Chris levemente nervioso.

― ¿Que paso? ―dijo Harry parándose y viendo a Chris, él se movió incómodo.

―Alguien ataco a Chris. ―dijo Leo, a Harry se le agrandaron levemente los ojos y miro preocupado a Chris.

―Estoy bien. ―dijo rápidamente reconociendo la mirada de Harry, que es muy estilo Piper. Harry alzo una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. ―mira estoy bien. ―dijo mostrando a Harry que estaba bien. Harry negó con la cabeza soltando un suspiro de exasperacion, entonces vieron a Wyatt

―Hary, jugar. ―dijo el, Harry le sonrió, pero le lanzó una mirada a Chris que decía claramente que quería hablar con él más tarde. Chris se mordió el labio, pero asintió levemente...no importa cuánto años tuvieran podía negar las peticiones de su hermano mayor o cuando decía, tenemos que hablar a pesar de que no usara palabras.

―Voy a ir con Wyatt a jugar, a su cuarto. ―dijo Harry a su familia, todos asintieron. Harry uso sus poderes para llegar más rápido con Wyatt en brazos.

― ¿Puede orbitar bien? ―pregunto Leo, entonces escucharon un estruendo y la risa de Wyatt

― ¡ESTOY BIEN! ―se escuchó de Harry.

―no aún estamos trabajando en eso. ―dijo Chris levemente divertido al escuchar recordando cómo eran las primeras veces que Wyatt y él se transportaron a distancias considerables terminaban de una forma parecida a la de Harry incluso peor.

* * *

Después de que las Halliwell intentaran buscar golpearon la puerta y Harry fue a abrir

―YO VOY. ―dijo Harry, Leo quien se había transportado ya estaba al lado suyo y Piper intentaba bajar rápido por las escaleras, Wyatt estaba en brazos de Harry. ― ¿podemos ayudarte? ―dijo Harry un poco hostil, no le agrado la persona en la puerta.

―Ah...si, ¿Esta Piper?

―Si ¿quién la busca?

―Soy Gred, está esperándome. ―Piper apareció entonces, Harry alzo una ceja molesto, él bebe Wyatt notando la molestia de su hermano mayor comenzó a acurrucarse más cerca de él.

―Ah, Leo, Harry gracias. Lo siento me demore un poco

― ¿Leo?, él es tu...

―Sí, él mismo―dijo Piper rápidamente―Leo Gred, Gred Leo―los dos se dieron un apretón de manos levemente incómodo―y Harry mi hijo mayor. ―dijo ella, Harry no hizo ningún movimiento de saludarlo.

―Es un placer conocerlos...

―Estaré en mi cuarto si me necesitan y con Wyatt. ―dijo Harry bruscamente para subir las escaleras con Wyatt quien comenzó a Balbucear. Piper miro eso y suspiro

―Entonces ¿puedes quedarte a cargo de Harry, Wyatt y Chris? ―dijo Piper, un poco seria

―ah...si, por supuesto―dijo Leo algo tenso―enserio no te preocupes, si ocurre algo yo te llamo

―Genial, gracias...adiós―los dos se fueron y Leo se recargo en la puerta, un poco triste miro las escaleras y subió al cuarto de su hijo.

―Harry

― ¿sí?

―no deberías ser tan duro con Piper

―Ella solo busca reemplazarte y olvidarte papá... ―dijo Harry, sorprendiendo a Leo con eso. Leo abrazo a su hijo mayor, Harry le sonrió

―Harry

―Papá escucha eres mi padre, siento demorarme pero me costó por fin buscar fuerzas para decirlo. ―Leo le sonrió

―Lo sé, y me alegra escucharte por fin decirme papá―Harry le sonrió y se excusó para ir al baño, dejando a Wyatt con su padre. Harry entro al baño y quedo sorprendido al ver la herida en el pecho de Chris.

― ¿Que rayos? ―Chris llego a saltar y se tapó rápido, mientras que Harry cerró la puerta del baño rápido.

―Harry, no es nada estoy...

―Oh no completes esa frase Christopher, te has visto bien siquiera. ―regaño Harry preocupado. Chris suspiro y cerró sus ojos.

―Estaré bien, aparté no puedo hacer nada más... ―Harry suspiro y le dio una mirada que exigía explicaciones. Chris se puso nervioso y comenzó a contarle parte de lo que sabe, al igual de quien es la chica que lo ataco, luego de eso Harry iba a usar sus poderes curativos, pero Chris tomo sus manos y lo paro. ―No podrás hacer nada por el momento, ella debe solucionarlo o un hechizo. ―dijo Chris rápidamente a Harry.

―Chris se más cuidadoso por favor, me darás un infarto uno de estos días. ―dijo Harry, se sorprendió de esas palabras, al igual que Chris. ―Dios de donde salió eso. ―murmuro Harry para sí mismo, Chris se mordió el labio nervioso.

―has caso de tu propio consejo Harry. ―dijo Chris, le toco el brazo y Harry lo miro, para luego tener una visión

*Visión de Harry*

Un niño salto a los brazos de Harry y este lo abrazo

―hey maní ¿qué ocurre?

―Te extrañaba hermano mayor

―y yo a ti

*Fin de la visión de Harry*

― ¿Harry? ―dijo Chris viendo a Harry preocupado sabiendo que había tenido una visión. Harry parpadeo desorientado

―bueno, eso fue...revelador.―dijo un poco desconcertado, Chris miro a Harry

― ¿Qué fue revelador?

―No te preocupes...tengo que resolver esas visiones, sé que tendré otra pronto, cuándo las complete te diré. ―dijo Harry, Chris asintió desconcertado por lo que dijo.

―Tengo que irme Harry

―Pero...

―Estaré bien. ―Harry suspiro con resignación.

―Cuidate y no me hagas ir a buscarte. ―Chris asintió, para luego desaparecer en orbes, sabiendo que se dañaría.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Harry iba bajando las escaleras en silencio cuando escucho a su papá y su tía Paige hablar.

―..Si te digo que quien atacó a Chris era un Phoenix? ―dijo Leo

―Te diría:"¿Qué es un Phoenix?", y probablemente tú me lo dirías... ―respondió con ironía en su voz

―Hay una familia de brujas asesinas, muy elitistas y poderosos con una marca de nacimiento característica...que simboliza el resurgimiento de las cenizas de Salem.

― ¿El libro dice que quieren? ―pregunto Paige desconcertada

―Cualquier botín que persigan, que en este caso es Chris, lo que significa que siguen tras él. No pararán hasta lograrlo. ―Harry decidió aparecer.

―buenos días papá, tía Paige. ―dijo con naturalidad, Paige tenía la boca levemente abierta al oír a Harry decirle papá a Leo

―Hola hijo, escuchaste ¿verdad?

―sí, hay que avisarle a tía Phoebe y Piper. ―dijo Harry como si nada, Leo asintió pero se puso nervioso.

―Bueno Phoebe está trabajando y Piper llegó tarde.

― ¿No quieres molestarla? Papá la vida de Chris corre peligro. ―dijo Harry moleste levemente.

― ¿Ha vuelto sola a casa? ―dijo Paige ignorando levemente a su sobrino mayor.

―No lo sé

―Hey. ¿Hablan de mí? ―dijo Piper apareciendo, Harry suspiro y tomo a Wyatt en brazos, Leo le dio una mirada a su hijo mayor que decía claramente que no pensara en escaparse.

―Buenos días. Hola. No. ―contesto Leo―Wyatt ya comió, yo voy a tomar un café y Paige te informará.

―Voy contigo papá. ―dijo Harry entregándole a Piper Wyatt. ―pequeño hombre después nos vemos. ―dijo Harry sonriéndole, Piper estaba sorprendida al oír a Harry decir papá a Leo. Leo y Harry fueron a comer, Leo miro a Harry cuando estaban en la cocina.

―Harry

―Se papá, pero ella solo se está preocupando de reemplazarte si fuera amor verdadero, yo no actuaria así...lo siento. ―dijo Harry, Leo suspiro pero le sonrió a su hijo

―no te preocupes hijo, por cierto quiero saber ¿cómo van tús poderes? ―Harry sonrió y comenzó contarle sus entrenamientos con Chris.

* * *

Luego de horas que las hermanas se fueron, para luego volver y contar lo que había pasado

―Espera, ¿qué edad tiene la pequeña? ―pregunto Phoebe.

―No lo sé. ¿Cuatro o cinco? ―dijo Piper, Harry parpadeo y paro rápidamente sorprendiendo a su familia. Chris había orbitado y se había caído al piso apenas había llegado.

―CHRIS. ―dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que Paige, todos se acercaron a Chris preocupados.

―Bianca... ―dijo Chris casi delirante, Paige miro a Piper como buscando una respuesta. Trasladaron a Chris al sillón rápidamente, entonces Leo le abrió la camisa a Chris, todos vieron la herida en su pecho.

―Por Dios, ¿esto qué es? ―Dijo Phoebe sorprendida

―No lo sé. ―respondió Leo

―Da igual, tú cúralo. ―dijo Piper. Leo comenzó a usar sus poderes, Harry miraba preocupado eso.

― ¿Por qué no nos contó? ―Paige pregunto en un estado de molestia y preocupación, Harry miro a su familia

― ¿Por qué no nos cuenta tantas cosas? ―preguntó retóricamente Piper...la herida de Chris no se cerraba y entonces Piper volvió a hablar― ¿Cuál es el problema?

―No se está curando. ―respondió Leo, Harry se mordió el labio preocupado―Algo le vacía sus poderes y bloquea los míos, es como un virus.

―Un virus llamado Bianca. ―Harry miro a Piper con una cara que decía "¿enserio?"

― ¿Crees que ha sido ella? ―pregunto Phoebe a su hermana

―Tiene que serlo.

―Pero eso no explica por qué ha vuelto del futuro a matarlo. ―dijo Paige confundida

―Alguien ha tenido que enviarla, es una asesina a sueldo.

―Tenemos que encontrarla para salvarlo, averiguar qué ha hecho... ―Phoebe se apoyó en el sillón sorprendida. ―wow

― ¿Qué es eso? ―pregunto Leo

―Dios mío. Él el ama. ―dijo Phoebe mientras se inclinaba al lado del sillón para ver a Chris mejor

― ¿A quién ama? ¿A Bianca? ―pregunto Paige

―Sí. Ella rompió su corazón. ―Chris comenzó a estremecerse levemente y Phoebe se dio cuenta de que tenía en su mano algo, ella giro la mano de Chris saco un anillo de ella. ―Un anillo de compromiso. ―dijo mientras lo tomaba y se lo muestra a sus hermanas

―Obviamente, una separación dolorosa. ―dijo de forma sarcástica Paige.

―Al menos ahora tenemos algo con qué visualizarla. ―Piper tomo el anillo mientras Phoebe se lo entregaba―Tú prepara la poción de derrota, por si a ella no le apetece colaborar. ―las hermanas salieron dejando a Leo y Harry con Chris, quien le estaba costando respirar ahora.

―Bianca...Bianca... ―Harry se mordió el labio, Leo miro a su hijo mayor

―Harry

―Papá, tenemos que salvarlo. ―dijo Harry preocupado

―Lo haremos. ―Harry suspiro y se acercó a Chris para hacerle cariño en la cabeza así demostrando que no estaba solo, pero eso hizo que ocurriera una visión por accidente

*Visión de Harry*

Un niño de 14 años abrazo a Harry apenas llego, Harry recibió instintivamente el abrazo del niño

―dios, maní ¿qué paso?

―Nada

―no mientas, no a mí. ―dijo Harry ahora bajando a su altura

― ¿por qué Harry? ¿Porque todos me comparan con Wyatt? No soy él soy Chris solo Chris, no soy poderoso ni especial. ―Harry suspiro y le sonríele izo cariño en la cabeza de una manera casi paternal

―No eres solo Chris, eres Christopher Perry Halliwell, mi hermanito menor y de Wyatt, no importa que...siempre serás lo más importante para mí y Wyatt, no lo olvides. Te protegeré Chris, de lo que venga―dijo Harry con cariño

*Fin de la visión de Harry*

Harry estaba paralizado luego de la visión, Leo se dio cuenta

―Hijo ¿qué ocurre? ―Harry miro a su papá y negó con la cabeza.

―Una visión...yo, papá, te contare cuando ordene todo en mi mente. ―dijo Harry mientras mantenía su vista en Chris, Leo entendió y no presiono a su hijo mayor en las respuestas.

* * *

Después de un rato Chris comenzó a tener fiebre, Leo comenzó a ponerle un paño de agua fría en la frente de Chris

―Aguanta, colega. ―dijo Leo a Chris, entonces oyeron a las hermanas llegar

―Hemos encontrado a Bianca, está en casa de su madre.

― ¿La pequeña Bianca? ―preguntaron padre e hijo al mismo tiempo, Piper parpadeo al oírlos juntos.

―No, la que queremos nosotros. Toma...Una cosa para que Chris la recuerde, o no. ―dijo Piper apresura mente, entregándole el anillo, Leo miro el anillo.

―Ya tenemos la poción de derrota, así que cuando nos vayamos voy... ―Paige no alcanzo a terminar porque las tres pusieron unas caras algo extrañas.

― ¿Vas a qué? ―pregunto Leo

―Voy a mudarme a casa de Richard.

― ¿Ah sí? Bien por ti.―dijo Piper

―Una idea genial. ―Apoyo Phoebe―Y yo creo que voy a comprobar cómo va todo en Hong Kong. ―Harry comprendió inmediatamente lo que paso, entrecerró los ojos y se preparo

―Genial

―Esperen un momento. ―dijo Leo parándose―estos nos son ustedes chicas. Deben estar hechizadas. Tienen que luchar contra esto.

― ¿Cómo se lucha contra tu corazón?

― ¿Oh tus hormonas? ―Harry estaba molestándose de a poco, preocupado por Chris y viendo como ellas cayeron en este hechizo tan fácilmente le molesto.

―Si

― ¿Me acercas de camino a cada de Richard? ―Harry tuvo suficiente e hizo explotar un objeto al lado de ellas

―Harry ¿qué? ―pregunto Piper sorprendida, al igual que las otras dos hermanas.

―CHRIS SE MUERE Y PIENSAN EN USTEDES NADA MÁS, ESTOY MÁS QUE MOLESTO. ―Harry le arrebato la poción y el hechizo a Paige. ―Iré por Bianca, con o sin su ayuda. ―dijo más que enojado, dejando a las tres hermanas en shock y sin darse cuenta Harry uso su magia para revertir lo que había hecho Bianca, pero Harry ya se había ido en sus Orbes.

―HARRY. ―dijo Piper reasignando, Leo estaba preocupado

―Dios...no, chicas deben ir a buscarlo, me quedo con Chris. ―dijo Leo, las Hermanas asintieron, desaparecieron, Leo se quedó con Chris y lo escucho hablar

―Antes de que nos encuentre. ―Leo estaba paseándose preocupado.

* * *

Mientras que Harry estaba inconsciente, no pudo solo contra Bianca, ya que aún no domina bien sus poderes, Bianca había aprovechado eso, para ir a buscar a Chris sin alguna distracción, sabiendo que las hermanas irían por Harry. Con Leo y Chris, Leo fue golpeado y se hallaba inconsciente, Bianca camino hacia Chris.

―Vamos, nos vamos a casa. ―dijo ella con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, puso una de sus manos en el pecho de Chris y ambos desaparecieron. Cuándo las hermanas encontraron a Harry él se hallaba inconsciente aun

―-Harry. ―dijo Piper preocupada, se acercó a él y Harry comenzó a moverse

―Maldición, era demasiado. ―murmuro Harry molesto consigo mismo. Miró a las hermanas y luego desvió la mirada. ―Vámonos, Chris es más importante ahora. ―dijo el parándose apenas, Piper iba a hablar. ―iré con ustedes o sin ustedes. ―dijo Harry, cerro sus ojos para desaparecer apenas en sus orbes, cuando llego a la mansión vio que su papá estaba ahí.

―Harry ¿estás bien? ―dijo viéndolo, Harry asintió.

―papá ¿y Chris?

―Bianca ya se lo llevo. Harry se puso tenso y comenzó a tirar su pelo.

―Rayos, no esto no tuvo que pasar. ―al poco rato llegaron las hermanas Halliwell, vieron a un Harry que prácticamente se estaba hiperventilando

―Harry...

―No Piper, nada de Harry, hay que encontrarlo...acepto que aún no puedo pelear bien, por lo cual confió en que lo rescaten. ―dijo Harry con seriedad.

―Harry, tenemos que localizarlo. ―dijo Piper, Harry asintió y fue donde el mapa...Leo negó con la cabeza, Piper suspiro

― ¿porque es tan terco? ―Phoebe y Paige se miraron, pero decidieron no responder, después de todo Harry estaba actuando como Piper cuando estaba muy preocupada por su familia...al poco tiempo pudieron localizar a Chris, Harry se quedó preocupado junto a su papá. Con Chris momentos antes de localizarlo...

―Deja que acabe lo que he empezado. ―dijo Bianca a Chris que estaba en un sillón en un estado entre lo consiente y lo inconsciente. Ella coloco su mano sobre donde había comenzado a usar sus poderes. ―Pronto te sentirás mejor, te lo prometo. ―ella siguió usando sus propios poderes―Eso es. Con calma. ―Chris comenzó a despertar lentamente. ―Respira despacio. ―dijo ella con una voz que mantuvo suave todo ese momento, Chris la miro respirando profundamente su rostro se veía con toques de molestia

― ¿Que me has hecho? ―pregunto inmediatamente al recuperar parte de su control y sentirse mejor.

―Acabo de salvarte la vida. ―respondió casi a la defensiva.

― ¿Quitándome mis poderes? ―cuestiono inmediatamente, notándose que pensó en el instante que era una mala idea. Bianca se paró de donde estaba con un ceño levemente fruncido, mostrando molestia en parte...entonces tomo una tiza de la mesa de café que estaba al lado de sillón y se fue hacia la pared que está detrás de Chris quito el cuatro que estaba y lo boto al piso. ― ¿Y cómo harás que regrese? ―dijo mientras se estaba en el sillón para verla. ―Ese hechizo no tiene vuelta atrás. Sólo va hacia atrás en el tiempo. ―dijo con una sonrisa casi de autosuficiencia.

―Él ha creado un hechizo nuevo por ti. ―contesto Bianca mientras dibuja en la pared. ―Que va en ambos sentidos.

―Me conmueve. ―dijo en un todo de sarcasmo, su rostro mostro claramente que no creía en la bondad de eso.

―Debería. Ha pasado por muchos problemas por recuperarte. ―dijo ella mientras giro levemente la cabeza para ver a Chris.

―Sí, ya veo. ―dijo el con molestia evidente en su voz. Bianca se miró esta vez camino hacia Chris eso sí.

―No tienes por qué creerme, Chris...pero esto es para bien. ―dijo ella ahora girada para verlo por completo

― ¿Oh, realmente? ¿Cómo es eso? ―dijo Chris sarcásticamente y al final casi desafiantemente.

―Porque es tú única oportunidad de vivir. ―contesto Bianca acercándose a Chris. ―Si fracaso, seguirá enviando más asesinos al pasado...y lo único que tendrán que devolver es un cadáver. ―dijo ella mostrando su preocupación a Chris, Chris puso una mirada dura.

―No importa... ―contesto Chris. ―Ya no quenada en el futuro, de todas formas. ―dijo mientras sacaba el anillo de compromiso y lo lanzó a la mesa. Bianca miro al anillo y luego a Chris, Chris se apoyó contra el respaldo del sillón, ella miro a Chris durando unos segundos, para luego volver a la pared y seguir haciendo el dibujo, Chris recordó cuando había viajado al pasado, Bianca fue la hizo él dijo esa vez también. ― ¿De verdad esperas que vuelva a saltar ahí dentro como antes? ―pregunto Chris

―No sin luchar, no. ―dijo ella prácticamente desafiantemente. Chris soltó una especie de suspiro que parecía una especie de risa sarcástica al mismo tiempo, se alejó de Bianca

― ¿Cómo puedes tan fría? ―pregunto Chris. ― ¿Cómo puedes fingir que no hemos sido nada el uno para el para el otro? ―pregunto Chris prácticamente molesto, pero manteniendo su temperamento.

―No tengo elección. ―contesto Bianca

-Bianca, por favor, no lo hagas.-pidió Chris ahora volviéndose a acercar un poco a Bianca.-No renuncies a todo por lo que hemos luchado.-ella bajo la mirada se veía levemente triste, pero ella levanto su mirada y miro a Chris directamente.

―No lo hago. ―contesto sin dudar un poco. ―Sólo espero que podamos entrarlo de otra manera. ―dijo ella, Chris se enderezo un poco y ella lo miro. ― ¿Listo? ―Chris no contesto y Bianca le tomo la mano para acercarlo a la pared, entonces las hermanas Halliwell llegaron.

― ¡Hey, chica del futuro! ―dijo Piper, los dos se giraron. Chris se puso levemente preocupado y tenso, pero se alivió levemente al no ver a Harry con ellas. Piper le lanzó una poción a Bianca, pero ella hizo aparecer un chuchillo que lanzó destruyendo la poción, y luego Piper intento usar sus poderes pero Bianca apareció a su lado, tomo el cuchillo para apuntar a su garganta

― ¿Decías? ―dijo ella.

―Vaya, es buena. ― dijo Phoebe, Paige iba a acercarse pero Bianca la detuvo.

―Puedo matarla en la mitad de tiempo que les llevaría pensarlo. ―dijo ella mirando fijamente a Piper

―Aún tenemos suficiente poción para derrotarte. ―contesto Paige, segura de que la podrían vencer.

―Puede ser, pero tendrán que esperar que el poder de dos sea suficiente. ―contrarresto Bianca para luego mirar a Paige con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. ― ¿No, Paige? ―dijo ella prácticamente burlándose. ―Te sorprendería lo que hay en los libros de historia. Suelten las ampollas lentamente. ―ordeno Bianca

―Bianca, no. Déjala irse y te prometo que me iré contigo. ―pidió Chris viendo como las hermanas bajaban las pociones.

―Chris, ¿qué haces? ―pregunto Paige preocupada.

―Si la matas, no tendremos un futuro al que volver y tú lo sabes. ―dijo Chris intentando razonar con Bianca.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―pregunto Phoebe

―Lo verán si viven lo suficiente... ―contesto Bianca para bajar el cuchillo y acercarse a Chris.

―Piper, congélalos. ―dijo Paige rápidamente, Piper uso sus poderes pero ninguno de los dos se congelo.

―Entiendo que ella no se congelara, pero ¿por qué no se congeló él? ―dijo una Piper muy desconcertada.

―A menos que sea... ―comenzó a decir Phoebe

― ¿Un brujo también?―dijo Chris girándose para ver a las hermanas Halliwell que están ahora sorprendidas. ―eso es. Parte brujo, parte luz blanca. Igual que tú, Paige.

― ¿Nos mentiste? ―dijo una enojada Paige.

―Tuve que hacerlo.-contesto Chris inmediatamente, con una voz suave. ―Era la única forma de que confiaran en mí.

― ¿Confiar en ti? ―dijo Phoebe molesta

―Da igual, de todas formas no importa.―dijo para intentar girarse e irse.

―Y ya está, ¿entonces te iras? ―pregunto Piper.

―No tengo elección. ―contrarresto Chris inmediatamente. ―Me quito mis poderes...Leo tendrá que arreglar el ático sin mí. ―les dijo, sorprendiendo a las tres hermanas que vieron que no eran palabras solo dichas porque si, son una pista.―Vámonos. ―Bianca activo el portal, los dos caminaron hacia este, pero Chris miro hacia atrás hasta que desapareció...

* * *

Chris llego a un futuro oscuro, los ojos mostraban que no está contento, los recibieron varios hombres al salir del portal...entonces alguien de la parte de atrás hablo.

―Bienvenido a casa, Chris. ―los hombres de al frente se apartaron dejando ver un hombre de polera negra, cabello rubio, con barba y se notaba un aura de poder que salía de él.

―Hola, Wyatt. ―dijo un molesto Chris...los dos no sabían que había otra persona con ellos, un hombre que tenía tristeza en sus ojos, con solo verlos, esta persona era la misma que había hecho cariño a Chris para tranquilizarlo días atrás en el club.

―"Les falle, oh dios les falle a ambos".―pensó para sí mismo con tristeza en sus ojos, dejando que una lagrima cayera por uno de sus ojos...

* * *

Mientras que en él pasado, toda la familia Halliwell se halla en el ático, Harry se masajeaba su cien, se sentía molesto no con su familia, si no consigo mismo aparte sintió una ola de tristeza en su interior...cerro sus ojos y un destello apareció en ellos, vio a Chris junto a una versión de Wyatt...una muy mala versión, abrió sus ojos de golpe sin querer que nadie se enterara de lo que había visto.

―Tiene que haber un hechizo aquí en algún sitio. ―dijo Phoebe asiendo que Harry la mirara.

― ¿Para llevarnos al futuro? No lo creo. ―contesto Paige.

―Bueno, Bianca es una bruja y pudo hacerlo, ¿cómo pudo? ―cuestiono Phoebe.

―No sabemos cómo. ―contesto Paige levantando sus brazos dando a entender que estaba confundida.

― ¿Cómo lo hicimos hace cinco años? ―pregunto Piper a Leo

―Lo hicieron los Ancianos, ¿recuerdas? ―le recordó Leo

―Bueno, tú eres un Anciano, hazlo. ―los ojos de Harry se iluminaron con esperanza, pero sabía que no sería tan fácil.

―Esa fue una situación especial. ―dijo levemente incomodo

― ¿Y esta no? ―pregunto Paige

―A mí tampoco me gusta. ¿No creen que quiero salvarlo? ―pregunto Leo, Harry suspiro levemente sintió que Wyatt se había despertado.

―Voy a ver a Wyatt. ―dijo rápidamente y salió del lugar, para ver que su hermano menor se había despertado. ―hey pequeño hombre. ―dijo con cariño Wyatt sonrió feliz, Harry tomo con facilidad a su hermano menor, pensando en los descubrimientos de ese día, se sentía extraño saber que hay una versión de su hermano menor aun no nato que conoce.

―Hary

― ¿si Wyatt? ―dijo Harry, Wyatt hizo gestos como diciendo que se ganara junto a él hasta quedarse dormido, Harry se rio y asintió...se ganó en el sillón que Piper había instalado no hace mucho, se ganó en sillón con Wyatt en brazos, quedando los dos dormidos a los minutos.

* * *

Mientras que en el futuro, Wyatt se acercó caminando a paso pausado hacia Chris, miro a Chris y luego a Bianca.

―No son una amenaza para mí. ―dijo, así desaparecieron todos los demonios que los habían recibido. ― ¿Y tú, Chris? ―se dio vuelta y camino donde estaba el pedestal. ―De toda la gente que me traiciona...

―No regrese para traicionarte, Wyatt. Regresé para salvarte. ―contesto Chris, Wyatt se giró para ver a su hermano menor.

― ¿Salvarme? ¿De qué? ―pregunto prácticamente burlándose.

―Del mal que te transformó. ―le respondió Chris.

―Ese siempre ha sido tú problema Chris. ―dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre el holograma del libro de las sombras. ―Atrapado en la antigua perspectiva del bien contra el mal. Yo ya he superado eso. ―le dijo Wyatt. ―Se trata de poder, así de simple. ―La persona que no podían ver sintió que se rompía con más fuerza su corazón al oír a Wyatt decir eso.

―El que tenga más poder ganar, ¿es eso? ―le dijo Chris, sintió que algo en la conexión mental, pero ella tenía levantada par que Wyatt no lo localizara.

―Eso es. Por eso conservo intacto este museo. Para recordar a todos el poder del que nací...y lo que yo poseo.

―Lástima que el resto de la ciudad no sea igual que este santuario tuyo. ―dijo Chris mientras caminaba hacia Wyatt, Wyatt se acercó a Chris

―Si alguien intentara lo que tú, lo hubiera matado en el acto. Pero tú...perdoné a Bianca, puedo perdonarte también. Sí prometes no volver a contradecirme otra vez.

―Creo que me conoces demasiado bien. ―dijo Chris desafiantemente, Wyatt miro a Bianca.

―Dijiste que lo harías entrar en razón. ―Bianca se acercó hacia Chris

―No la metas a ella. ―Wyatt comenzó a usar sus poderes y comenzó a hacer que Chris se ahogara, Bianca jadeo levemente mientras Chris comenzó a caer de rodillas en el suelo

― ¿Perdona? ―luego lanzo a Chris con telequinesis a un estante, para luego lanzarlo a una mesa.

― ¡Tú prometiste no hacerle daño! ―dijo Bianca enfrentando a Wyatt

―Y tú prometiste cambiarlo. Como yo te cambie o pensé que lo había hecho. ―Bianca corrió hacia Chris, ella estaba llorando.

―Chris, por favor. No te traje aquí para morir.

―No te preocupes, sé lo que hago.―miro la tabla suelta. ―Creo. ―Chris corrió hacia Wyatt gritando y Wyatt lo empujo contra una mesa.

― ¿Perdiste la cabeza? ―le dijo Wyatt luego de empujarlo, entonces elevo a Chris con sus poderes. ―No te necesito. ―y comenzó a usar una esfera de energía la persona que estaba oculta vio que Bianca corría a detener esto y tomo su decisión ayudaría si lo necesitaba, pero para eso necesitaba ayuda, desapareció rápidamente sin ser notado, ya que Bianca detenía a Wyatt con sus poderes...

―Lo vayas a hacer, hazlo rápido. No puedo detenerlo por mucho tiempo. ―Chris se paró rápidamente y corrió hacia donde está la tabla suelta, para sacar un hechizo.

―"Poder e brujas, sube. Atraviesa las nubes, devuélveme mi magia, dame todo lo que se llevó el combate." ―recito Chris mientras volvían sus poderes, Wyatt le mando una patada a Bianca asiendo que callera, se iba a ensartar con un palo de la mesa, pero alguien orbito y la empujo fuera de camino a tiempo. Chris y Wyatt se sorprendieron ante la aparición, ya que es una versión más joven de su hermano mayor.

―Hey Bianca, ya van 5 veces que te salvo el culo

―Gracias Al. ―dijo ella sonriéndole agradecida.

―Al... ―el chico mando a volar a Wyatt contra el candelabro eléctrico dejándolo fuera de combate por un tiempo.

―Tío Chris creo que debe irse―dijo el joven.

―si Allen, gracias

―La familia es importante. ―dijo Allen sonriendo.

―Ahora puedes acabar con lo que empezamos. ―dijo Bianca entregándole el anillo a Chris, Chris asintió y se dio un beso rápido a Bianca. Luego miro a su sobrino menor.

―Estaremos bien tío Chris...no se preocupe. ―Bianca y Allen vieron que Wyatt se levantaba.

―Deprisa. ―dijeron a la vez.

―Coge el hechizo para que no pueda enviar a nadie más. ―dijo Bianca, Chris asintió y corrió al libro de las sombras buscando el hechizo, Wyatt comenzó a preparar un ataque.

―"Oye estas palabras, oye mi canción, oye la esperanza de mi corazón. ―se dio cuenta de que Wyatt le lanzó un ataque y se agacho para esquivarlo. ― Devuélveme donde encuentre lo que yo deseo, en lugar y ocasión".―el portal comenzó a abrirse y Chris miro por última vez a Wyatt, arranco el hechizo del libro, para luego correr al portal y saltar dentro de este.

― ¡NOO! ―grito Wyatt lanzando un ataque, Allen aprovecho eso para llevarse a Bianca y desaparecer de la mansión sin dejar rastro...al igual que la persona que estaba oculta que había saltado al mismo tiempo que Chris al portal...Chris cayó al piso del ático luego de salir del portal, callo al lado de Leo y frente a las hermanas.

―Oh dios mío, ¿estás bien?

―Sí, estoy bien. ―dijo mientras se levantaba. ―Buen hechizo.

―Sí, pero lo hemos puesto ahí hace dos segundos. ―dijo Phoebe confundida

―Si bueno, el viaje en el tiempo funciona...

―No quiero saberlo...ya tengo dolor de cabeza, gracias. ―interrumpió Phoebe a Leo

―Tienes que explicar muchas cosas, jovencito. ―dijo Piper a Chris.

―Lo sé. ―contesto Chris. ―Escuchen, siento haberles mentido, de verdad, pero...

―No, nada de peros, es hora de decir la verdad. Ya. ―Chris las miro, se intentó mantener serio, ya que en realidad está nervioso.

―No puedo. Pero no es porque no quiera. Es solo que no puedo decir mucho sin que el futuro cambie demasiado. ―dijo Chris dando un paso más cerca de ellas

― ¿No se trata precisamente de eso?... ¿De venir y cambiar el futuro? ―pregunto Paige, Chris asintió.

―Sí, pero debía ser más como un corte quirúrgico.

―Para salvar a Wyatt. ―agrego Leo y Chris asintió.

―Para salvar a Wyatt.

― ¿Y qué hay de Bianca? ―pregunto Phoebe, Chris bajo la mirada manteniendo la farsa de que en verdad ella murió, a pesar de saber que gracias a su sobrino la había salvado.

―Bianca ya no será una amenaza para nadie. ―contesto Chris

―Lo siento. ―Chris asintió y miro al piso un poco.

―Yo también. ―Las hermanas lo miraron con un poco de lastima. ―Entonces ¿les parece bien si me quedo por aquí? ―Leo miro a las hermanas y luego miro a Chris.

―Por supuesto. ―contesto Leo por ellas, haciendo que Chris sonriera, al igual que las hermanas al verlo sonreír sinceramente. ―Pero la próxima vez que tengas problemas, nos dices. La confianza debe ir de los dos sentidos. ―Chris asintió

―Vale. ―luego de eso Chris se fue caminando a fuera del ático y llego al cuarto de sus padres, vio a Wyatt bebe que estaba despierto mirándolo y que Harry lo tenía abrazado a pesar de dormir. ―Si no puedo salvarte, juro por Dios que te detendré. ―luego de decir eso se alejó...Harry no se despertó de su sueño, pero si vio algunas imágenes de dos niños, uno idéntico a él y otro que se parece levemente, pero su cabello es más castaño, más o menos enmarañado, aparte de que tiene los ojos castaños, Harry murmuro algo para sí mismo, para luego despertá y ver que Wyatt se había despertado.

―Hey pequeño hombre

―Hary

―Bueno debes volver a dormir, Papá vendrá al igual que Piper, así que... ―Wyatt agito sus bracitos y Harry se rio, acostó a Wyatt en su cama, para luego ir a dormir a su cuarto...pensando si debía enfrentar a Chris pronto sobre lo que sabía. ―porque es todo tan complicado. ―pregunto al aire

―Porque nuestra vida nunca será fácil.- ―Harry prácticamente salto y se giró para ver a alguien que se le hacía familiar.

― ¿Quién eres?

― Aliado, vengo a ayudar y cuidar a Chris.

―Entonces... ¿porque no has aparecido antes?

―No podía, sin que él supiera que estaba aquí.

―no contestas por completo mi primera pregunta. ―dijo Harry viendo a la persona que usa una ropa igual a la de los ancianos.

―Bueno, eso sería porque, creó saber que ya sabes quién soy. ―contrarresto con humor, Harry suspiro.

―Si lo sé, no puedo creer que siga siendo así...aunque sea más sarcástico.

―No cambiamos mucho mi joven yo...

* * *

 ** _Bueno hasta aquí llego este capitulo ojala les guste...hasta el próximo capitulo,dejen sus comentarios cualquier critica es aceptada_**


End file.
